


Take a Spin

by theriveroflight



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Ferris Wheels, Happy Ending, Kissing, Ladynoir | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng as Ladybug, Light Angst, Lucky Charm And Miraculous Ladybugs Cure | Ladybug Miraculous Superpowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:29:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26294917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theriveroflight/pseuds/theriveroflight
Summary: An akuma called The Captain is a more difficult villain to defeat than expected.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29
Collections: September 2020 - Fulfill A Prompt





	Take a Spin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fictionalinfinity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionalinfinity/gifts).



> Happy birthday, Maddy! This is for your prompt:
> 
> Ladybug calls for her lucky charm and receives a ferris wheel (per the new lucky charm command). She and Chat Noir proceed to take a ride on it...the akuma may or may not join them. Do with that what you will.
> 
> Shout out to Khan for betaing.
> 
> Also doubles as a submission for the September 2020 fulfill a prompt challenge on the Miraculous Fanworks server, link in endnotes.

When the akuma alert went off, Paris's superhero partners were the first on the scene.

“I am The Captain!” The akuma puffed their chest.

Ladybug and Chat Noir looked at each other. The akuma didn’t seem to have any seafaring elements...what was “captain” all about?

“Let’s go,” she said, spinning her yo-yo.

They lunged into the fight.

* * *

Chat Noir battered back the akuma with his staff. “Any bright ideas, Ladybug?”

She looked around, head sweeping quickly from side to side. “Lucky Charm!”

“Watch out!” Chat tackled her out of the way as a small, but not model sized, Ferris wheel crashed to the ground, booth and wheel. Everything was covered in red and black, like every other Lucky Charm.

“A Ferris wheel?” she asked, looking up at the six cars on it.

The akuma walked over, a bounce in their gait. “This Lucky Charm is more useful for me than for you!”

They shoved the two of them into the nearest car, the glowing butterfly mask appearing over their face. “Trust me, Hawk Moth, I have a plan.” Neither Ladybug nor Chat Noir would be able to stop them.

And then the wheel started turning.

A single beep. Ladybug’s hand flew to her left ear. “We aren’t going to get out of this in time.”

“Do you want me to--”

“Don’t use your power. It’ll work, but it’ll destroy the Lucky Charm and any chance we have of defeating it unless I get away in time. I should still be able to make this work.”

The wheel grated to a stop at the apex. They had gone around a few times already, and Ladybug still didn’t have any ideas.

“Is it time for me to use my power?” Chat asked. Her earrings beeped again.

“I don’t know what else to do,” she says, taking his hands and closing her eyes. “I know you’ve wanted this longer. I know you’ve wanted this more than I do. I don’t know how I feel. And I don’t want to mislead you. I’m sorry that I’m using you to get out of this, but I don’t want you to use your Cataclysm. If it goes wrong, we'll both be stuck on a timer with an akuma watching.”

She leaned in closer. He closed his eyes, and--

Another beep. Second to last before she transformed back. The wheel resumed its turning.

“Cata-cataclysm,” Chat gasped, touching their car as Ladybug swung them both out on her yo-yo.

“We should recharge,” she said, a little bit shaken. “I’m sorry.”

“I know. I don’t…you should go.”

“See you in a few.”

“Yeah.” She swung off somewhere else.

And when they reunited on the battlefield, they found that the akuma had fled. They were nowhere to be found. The rest of the Ferris wheel stood, five cars and asymmetry where he had used his Cataclysm, ashes scattered on the ground.

“The Miraculous Ladybug should get rid of it,” Ladybug said, but there was no true conviction behind her words.

“So that’s what happens…” he breathed incredulously.

“We need to find the akuma,” the superhero declared. Chat Noir nodded, and the two of them proceeded to split up. But as soon as the duo had separated, the akuma emerged from underneath the booth, cursing to themself.

Chat hadn’t gone far, though, and was able to see the akuma emerging. “Ladybug, target  _ spotted.  _ Not letting them out of my sight. Head over to my location.”

“Alright.”

She swung in front of the akuma, likely searching for the object. “Isn’t there someone else you should be checking out, Ladybug?” the villain askeds, and she glareds. The akuma went to strike her as she did a backspring to dodge.

“I know what it is,” she said. “Their weapon has a keychain of  _ us _ dangling off of it. I suspect that it used to be their phone, or something. It makes sense -- they’ve been trying to get us together.”

“Then I don’t want to get hit with whatever the weapon does. Cataclysm!” He met her eyes, and she smirked as they charged together into battle, dodging attacks and approaching the akuma. Ladybug took the distraction angle as Chat sneaked closer to the akuma’s weapon. It disintegrated when he touched it, releasing the butterfly within.

“Time to de-evilize!” She captured the butterfly with her yo-yo, purifying it through some process she didn’t completely understand. “Bye-bye, little butterfly.” She smiled at the creature flying off, hopefully living a life free from Hawk Moth.

“Pound it,” they declared proudly.

“Lucky Charm!” She tossed up her yo-yo, receiving a ladybug-spotted stuffed cat. She frowned. “Wanna take one more ride?”

“Sure.”

The akuma victim had already walked off. There was no one out except them and the Ferris wheel.

She flipped on the switch, pulling them both into an open car. The stuffed cat sat on her lap, ready for use. The wheel turned slowly bringing them up.

“I want to,” she said. His ring beeped. “I know I always...I always blame you for loving me, but I just...I don’t want to be distracted by you. And now there’s nothing to distract us right now. I’m going to be honest that I don’t know for sure. I know that I like you. And I know that...that I want to try, eventually, after it’s over. And maybe just for now. What happens in the Ferris wheel car stays there.”

“Okay. But you have to use that before...before time is up.”

“Of course.” She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. He leaned back in towards her.

Their lips met, and the wheel kept turning as their slow kiss moved. The feeling was nothing like what either of them had experienced -- it was soft, and light, and nothing like any of them had dreamed but  _ just as wondrous. _

“I love you, milady,” he said against her lips. And then her earrings beeped, ruining the mood.

“M-Miraculous Ladybug!” she said, throwing the stuffed toy up. The Ferris wheel went out underneath them. She pulled them out before they could crash. “I-I’ll see you soon.”

“Yeah?”

“Of course.”

He smiled at her, and they parted yet again.

**Author's Note:**

> Please join the [ Miraculous Fanworks Discord server](https://discord.gg/mlfanworks) if you're interested in participating in events such as this challenge, as well as meet a growing community of fellow content creators in the Miraculous Ladybug fandom!
> 
> Follow me elsewhere online, if you want:  
> alto-tenure - main Tumblr  
> the-river-of-light - visual art Tumblr  
> beunforgotten - writing Tumblr  
> riverofliight - Twitter


End file.
